


Can't say no to Princess Krieger

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal night out with the team. Well everyone but Ali thought that. She had one goal in mind. Well one person rather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any ideas are appreciated. Might continue the story still thinking about it!

The team got ready to go out after their big win. They were split up pre gaming. At one house was Alex, Sydney, Tobin, Ali and Kristie. At the other was Megan, Ashlyn, Abby, Sarah and her friends. 

Ali and Ash had been really friendly before, I mean Ali was just the nicest person and was always willing to the giver to everyone and Ashlyn was just the ultimate player. Neither of them knew when it was just them being them or doing more, there was a fine line and they liked to play with it. 

Usually before going out Ash would always text Ali and talk to her before she saw her out. She just couldn't help it when she got tipsy she just wanted to talk to Ali, when she was drunk, that's another story. As Ash pulled out her phone to text Ali she saw

iMessage  
Ali Princess Kreiger 

Hmm weird she thought. Ali never really texted her first. She opened the text 

Ali: I'm seeing you out later right? 

Ash thought for a minute about how to respond. She was still confused as to Ali texting her first. Ali was never one to reject her responses but Ali also never rejected anyone. She decided to play it out. 

Ash: I mean if you're going princess I guess I just have to be there 

Ali had had quite a lot to drink being victim of their drinking game. She smiled at Ashlyn's response, she was excited to see Ashlyn later. 

Ali: You better be 

Ash: A princess with demands. I like it. Cant say no to a princess can I 

Ali: You better buy me a drink 

Ashlyns smirk grew and Megan saw it and called her out "yo ash who are you texting? Are you gonna get it tonight?" 

"Shut up Megan, let's take some more shots and get the hell to the bar" 

Megan laughed and poured them shots and they threw them back and got on the road. 

"You bet princess. On the way now see you there" 

Ashlyn was more confident than she usually was. Hard thing to do but she was. She was going to pull all her moves on Ali tonight. 

They got to the bar and ordered beers. Of course the others weren't there they were always late. After they ordered their second beers, they all walked in. Ash was too focused talking to Abby to notice them approach until she heard that voice "hey girlsss were here" and watched them all hug each other. Ash side hugged everyone but stood up from her stool for Ali. 

She hugged her tight and leant into her ear and said "I didn't know princesses were allowed to look so damn sexy" 

Ali would have blushed but alcohol gave her courage and she responded with "well are you gonna buy me a drink then or what" 

Ali was surprised at her response. And so was Ashlyn. But she nodded and ordered Ali a beer. They started talking about random things both standing against the bar shoulders touching and playful nudges. They didn't even notice everyone walk away to the dance floor. 

Ali finished the last sip of her beer and put it down. She knew Ashlyn was done a while ago. 

"Come dance with Me"

Again Ali was surprised but proud she was making moves. Ashlyn tried not to show it but damn did she love being bossed around by Ali. It was hot. Usually Ash took control but when Ali did she didn't even try to take over. Ali stuck her hand out and smiled. Ashlyn took it "whatever you say princess". 

Ali pulled them through the crowd. They were both pretty drunk at this point but neither cared. Ali eventually stopped and turned to face ash. She put her arms around Ashlyn's neck and started moving to the music. Ashlyn though had a slightly different idea and moved Ali's hands and turned Ali around so her back was pushed against Ashlyn's front. 

Once their bodies were flush against one another ash moved her hands to Ali's waist and Ali covered Ashs hands with her own. Ashlyn then leaned into her ear and said "Alright princess dance with me then" 

Ali did as told and was grinding up on Ash in the beat of the music and in all the right spots. Ash had no clue Ali could dance like that. She was losing her mind. She didn't think Ali could get any hotter but she just did. Ashlyn tried to stay cool and match Ali's grinds with her own grinds and eventually they got into a good rhythm. It was getting heated when Ali turned herself in Ashlyn's arms and looked at her in the eyes. 

Ashlyn was quite drunk at this point and smirked as she slowly moved her hands down Ali's back and held her ass. Ali leaned in and kissed her cheek in approval. 

"So will you really do whatever I say?"

"Yeah princess your wish is my command"

"Okay. Then take me home"

Ashlyn had no clue what had overcome Ali to be so forward but she was not about to turn down a night with Ali kreiger. She had brain cells and therefore she was gonna do as told. But she still wanted to make sure Ali meant it. 

"Ali....."

But she got cut off. 

"..I said take me home" and leaned in to Ashlyn's ear and said "please" in the sexiest whisper Ashlyn's ever heard. That was more than enough as Ashlyn practically bolted pulling Ali out of the club behind her. 

She had no clue what she was in for but boy was she excited.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated!!

Ali was looking for her key once they reached the apartment door. She was struggling enough with being drunk but on top of that Ashlyn was pushed against her back and kissing her neck. Ali was really struggling. Eventually she got frustrated and turned to push Ashlyn off her. She finally managed to put the key in and open her apartment and they stumbled in. 

Ali stuck her hand out behind her for Ashlyn to take and dragged them to her room. Ali pushed Ashlyn up against the door and looked at each other in the eyes. Neither broke the stare for a few seconds and that made the situation that much hotter. They started making out again when Ali reached for one of Ashlyn's buttons. Ash grabbed Ali's hands and moved them away and exhaled loudly. She closed her eyes to compose herself and then looked at Ali. Ali was confused and angry that she stopped her. 

"Are you sure about this? Because there's no going back once it happens."

"Ash you're really about to do this and kill the mood"

"No. I just need to know you're sure"

"Are you serious..." And turned to start walking away but Ash held on to her hand. They still weren't facing each other. 

"Moment over"

"Just say you're sure"

"I'm sure. Why does it matter" she could barely finish her sentence because after the first part Ashlyn whipped her back and pushed her front against the door and had her front against Ali's back. 

She ignored Ali's question and started kissing her neck and exposed shoulder. She unzipped Ali's dress from behind and moved it over her shoulders so it would drop. Once it did she turned Ali around and lifted her up all whilst not breaking the kiss. She carried them to her bed and put her down softly. She started at Ali's thighs and kisses up her whole body pausing slight over her core. Once she got to Ali's neck she moved to each breast. Only moving on once satisfied with Ali's moans. She then moved down and basically ripped off Ali's underwear. Ali's hands went right into Ashlyn's hair and basically bucked her hips into Ashlyn's mouth. But Ash stayed cool and teased her till she came undone. She moved her face back above Ali's and pecked her "you're welcome princess" 

Ali just smiled. Ashlyn then got up to leave. Grabbed her shirt from the floor. She was hoping the princess would ask her to stay. But she never spoke.

"Goodnight princess"

Still no answer. So Ashlyn left the apartment and headed home.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thoughts and suggestions!

\----  
Once the front door shut and Ali composed herself, she was trying to make sense of what happened. Had she really just taken someone home. Had she really just had sex with them. Had it really just been a girl. Had it really been Ashlyn. She suddenly felt sick that she had just done that and Ashlyn just left. She called the only person she could seeing as she couldn't call Ash. 

"Kyle I need to talk to you" 

"Al what time is it there? Are you okay?"

"It's like 3 and I don't know"

"What happened?"

"IJustSleptWithAshlynButThenSheLeftAndIDontEvenLikeGirlsButSheJustHasThisEffect..."

"Woah woah Alex calm down. Ashlyn what?" Kyle knew most of the time she called him it was about Ashlyn because everything else she basically told Ashlyn instead. 

"I. Slept. With. Her. "

Kyle broke into such a big smile he couldn't talk.   
"... Kyle are you there? Fuck I'm so dumb what the fuck was I thinking"

"I'm here I'm here. Well you obviously wanted to right coz if she .."

"Yes Kyle. I did. I basically initiated it. But what the hell was I thinking I've never been with a girl and I " she kept ranting on and on Kyle kept having to interrupt her

"Okay. Breathe. You initiated it?"

"Kyle it's not just about that"

"Just answer me yes or no. You initiated it"

He heard Ali take a breath. "Yes"

"She followed your initiation?"

"Yes"

"She took you home?"

"No"

"Wait what did you do it in the club?!?alexan.."

"Kyle ew no. I told her to take me home so we were at mine"

"Kay so you slept with her. Did you enjoy it"

"Uhh Kyle"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want it to happen again?"

"... "

"Yes or no"

"Yes but"

"No buts yes or no"

"Yes"

"Okay. So I mean I've always assumed you had feelings for her but just wanted you to figure it out on your own. I'm glad you went with your heart and just did what you wanted to do. Or rather who. Ha. Wait. Why are you calling me then? Where is she?"

"Finally. Kyle that's why I called. After we were you know done she just grabbed her shit and left"

"That doesn't sound like Ash at all hmm. Did you ask her to stay?"

"Well no but she didn't seem like she wanted to either"

"Al. Since when has Ash ever said no to anything you say she probably thought you felt like it was a mistake so she wanted to give you some space"

"Fuck Kyle. I fucked up" 

"Just talk to her tomorrow it'll be fine I gotta tho sis love you"

"K thanks Kyle night"

Ali thought about that conversation until she fell asleep. 

Ash got home and couldn't sleep thinking hard about what had just happened. Her best friend. She just slept with her best friend. She knew there was no going back and followed through. She knew the moment Ali smiled at her for the first time she was screwed, that smile could make her do anything but she wasn't gay. She just couldn't stay away so settled for being her best friend. And now she fucked that all up. She paced around her room listened to some loud music and watched tv until she finally was tired enough to fall asleep. 

\-----------  
The team had a treatment and recovery day the next day Ash was dreading it. 

Ash strolled in just on time and grabbed a foam roller at the back of the room. She was gonna give Ali as much space as she needed. 

The session ended and they went to have a team meal. Normally Ash and Ali were inseparable but not today. Ali did everything she could to still sit next to Ash and she succeeded. Once they sat down she looked at Ash and smiled her smile 

"Hi"

Ash couldn't help it but the right of her lip curled up into a kind of half smile. She made eye contact and then looked down 

"Hey" 

Luckily Lori on the other side of Ash started a conversation and they avoided any one on one convo for the rest of the meal. 

As the meal was ending and they moved to the team meeting room to go over the game and the next games. Ash felt her phone buzz 

iMessage   
Ali Princess Krieger (2)  
"Ash"  
"Can we talk"

Ash thought it was weird that 1. It was two messages and 2. Sounded really abrupt. Ash really knew she fucked up. 

iMessage   
Ashlyn Harris   
"Sure" 

iMessage   
Ali Princess Krieger  
"Can I come over after this?"

iMessage   
Ashlyn Harris   
"Ofcourse I'll see you at mine"

\----  
Ashlyn was sitting in her kitchen waiting for the knock. Eventually it came and she opened the door and let Ali in. 

"Look Al. Before you say anything I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should've never let it get that far, you're my best friend and you mean more to me than anything and I don't want anything to ever come between that" 

Ali smiled and just took a step towards Ash and hugged her. She stepped back and looked at Ashlyn. Ashlyn's hand shot straight to the back of her neck she was clearly nervous. Ali felt bad so decided to lighten the mood. 

"How about we just hangout and watch a movie or something" 

"Uhhh i mean I didn't think you were gonna stay"

"Oh. I just invited myself over and then invited myself to stay. I guess I do that a lot. I can go"

"No Ali it's fine I'd love to watch a movie with you I just didn't think you would want to stay with how things went last night" 

"How what went? All I remember is having the best sex. Like ever"

Ali's hand shot to cover her mouth What the fuck did I just say, Ali thought. She didn't even mean to say that it just came out. 

Ashlyn's hand went back to her neck and she just didn't know how else to react but say "What?"

"Ash I don't regret what happened...... Do you?"

"I don't want to. I just will hate myself if it changes things between us" 

"So you don't want things to change?"

"Al you're my best friend I can't stand being without you" 

"What if I wanted what happened to happen again though?"

"...you do? I guess I really am that good then" and smirked. She gained her confidence again. 

Ali smacked Ashs chest playfully and Ashlyn grabbed her hand before she pulled it back. 

"What was that you said earlier? Best sex ever?"

Ali blushed and looked down and pulled her hand away. Ashlyn put both her hands on Ali's waist and just stood there for a few seconds.

"Ali look, I only did what I did last night because I thought you were 100% certain you wanted it. I mean obviously I'm attracted to you who wouldn't be but like I said before you're my best friend and I would never jeopardize that. Being your best friend I also know you're not really into girls that's why I was mostly shocked last night. But I mean I am pretty irresistible" 

Ali looked up and scrunched her face and said "whatever." Ash continued. Ash's hands were still on Ali's waist. 

"Alright alright ill get to the point. Do I regret what happened? No. Do I want it to happen again? Ofcourse. But do I care about what you want more than what I might want? Yes. So basically what I'm saying is the cards are in your hands princess"

Ali put her hands on Ashs hands and moved them from her waist to intertwine their fingers. 

"We've always been playing with that line of friends and more than friends but Kyle helped me realize that the reason I did what I did last night was because I guess there's something there. But you're the first girl I've ever felt anything for so it's weird. I mean yeah I've got with girls before but never felt or wanted anything with them........" She paused "but I really liked what happened last night" Ashlyn interrupted "yeah I could tell" Ali have her a 'really' look. And Ashlyn just smirked. Ali continued "Kyle asked me if I wanted it to happen again and I said yeah. So I guess we can just see how things go?" 

"See how things go, what exactly does that mean?"

"Just nothing changes still best friends except we can like hook up and stuff now I guess" 

"Alright princess but you have to tell me if I cross any lines okay" Ashlyn wasn't completely satisfied with that because she didn't know what that meant exactly but she was willing to give her some time coz this was a lot for her to process. 

They moved to the couch and put in a movie and Ali cuddled into Ash; something she always did. A little into the movie Ali could feel Ash looking at her instead of the screen so she moved a little so she could look at Ash 

"What? What's on your mind you're not even watching the movie"

" I don't know just does what you said mean I can just kiss you whenever I want" 

"Yeah You dork" Ali smiled at Ashlyn. After what they did last night she was scared to kiss her. 

"Hmmm okay". Ali resumed her position on Ashlyn's shoulder. A few seconds later ash spoke again "Alex" and Ali turned to look at Ash. Ash just grabbed her face and kissed her it was soft but filled with desire. She asked for entrance into Ali's mouth and she got it. They both repositioned themselves to get more comfortable and ended up with Ali straddling Ash as they continued to make out. Ashlyn's hands were on the sides of Ali's ass and Ali's hands were pushing her up from both sides of Ashlyn's head. 

"Wait wait wait" hands started to roam and things were moving on when Ashlyn stopped to speak.

"I hope you do know how hard it was for me to stop that. But. Like I said I care about you and I will not just make this a friends with benefits thing. If you wanna see how things go I'm gonna do it right and were gonna take things slow" 

Ali sighed. She didn't know if she wanted anything more. All she knew was she just wanted the sex to keep happening. The finished the movie and kissed every now and again and dinner was approaching. 

"Ali what are you doing for dinner?"

"Uh I don't know probs just go home and see what I have in my fridge"

"Oh well do you want to uh like go have dinner with me? Like as a date"

Ali hesitated coz she had to think for a second. Did she want to be Ashlyn's girlfriend or just fuck buddy? Ashlyn panicked 

"I mean it's fine if you had other plans and stuff"

Ali needed time. "rain check? I think i have food I need to finish in my fridge. Sometime this week though okay? I'll let you know. And I'll see you out later anyways" She pecked Ashlyn on the cheek and left. 

Ashlyn didn't show it but she was confused as hell. Ali didn't hesitate to come over and to kiss her but won't go to dinner with her? They always went to dinner and Ashlyn started over analyzing that it was because she said date. 

They were going out again tonight anyways because they had two days off so Ashlyn started getting ready and headed to pre game as she always does. Neither texted each other. Ashlyn didn't want to start the convo and neither did Ali. Great shits already weird, Ashlyn thought. 

They got to the bar and started drinking everyone just said group hellos coz it was a bigger group this time. Neither made the effort to find each other, it was weird and Ashlyn was getting pretty smashed to try and get her mind off it. She started dancing with a random brunette she found on the Dance floor and started enjoying herself getting into it. Ali was watching and started feeling sick. What the fuck is Ashlyn doing why is she dancing with her, she just asked me on a date and now she's on someone else already, what the fuck she thought. She knew she had her reasons to want to be nothing more than fuck buddies. 

She was at the bar ordering a drink when a very drunk Ashlyn stumbled next to her and ordered a beer. Only a couple seconds after being against the bar did she notice Ali "oh hey princess I didn't see you how's your night going?"

Ali waited a few seconds before replying "fucking. Splendid" 

Ashlyn furrowed her brows "al what's wrong" and moved a hand to Ali's cheek. Ali swatted it away. Ashlyn was that drunk she just furrowed her brows again and looked down at the bar and literally looked like she was pouting. 

Ali was taken back by her reaction and felt bad. She moved her arm to around Ashlyn's back and apologized. 

"Ash I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just jealous I'm not having as good of a time than you I guess. You found yourself a pretty girl" 

"You're the prettiest girl" ash mumbled 

"What ash I didn't get that" Ali leaned in to get in to closer ear shot 

Ash was kind mumbling at this point and knew she had to go home. She tried to talk but wasn't really making sense. Ali decided to take her home 

She got Ashlyn ready for bed and laid her in bed. Ali had given her water and some bread so she could sober up and she seemed better so Ali was about to leave. 

"Alright goodnight ash hope you feel better"

"Ali wait" it was still a mumble but a mumble that made sense. 

Ali turned and saw that ash had her eyes closed and looked asleep. She probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. 

"Ali I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I wanted to dance with you and not the other girl but she wanted me and you don't. I think you're the prettiest girl ever Ali and the bestestest friend ever. I can't believe you let me take you home it was the best. Night ever. I don't want to take anyone home anymore. I want you. I want me you. You and me. Alexandraaaa me" she stopped making sense so Ali just ssshed her and rubbed her back 

"you want some more water ash or bread"

"I want you. I want to kiss you. I want you to eat the bread I can feed you" and ash started to toss and turn and Ali told her she wasn't hungry and tried not to laugh at Ashlyn she grabbed half the piece in her hand and tried to give it to Ali. She wouldn't drop her hand so Ali took it it was squished and nasty but she said "thank you"

Ashlyn smiled her dimple smile and said "you're welcome princess. See going on a date with me wouldn't have been so bad"

Ali started to catch on. Ash was upset about the date and Ali realized she had been kinda weird since she left Ashlyns. she needed to know exactly what Ashlyn wanted and knew she wasn't gonna remember tomorrow so decided to take full advantage of her drunken state. 

"Ash are you mad I didn't go on a date with you?"

Ash just nodded indicating a yes. 

"Why are you mad you said you wanted to kiss me and we kissed"

"I don't want to kiss you."

"That's not what you said earlier"

"Yes its is I said you don't like me"

"What do you mean ash" Ali had to admit it was cute watching ash try and talk through this drunken state 

"You kissed me. But I want you. You to date me. I like you. You're pretty and kind and mine" 

Ali finally connected all the pieces and realized that Ashlyn wanted to be with Ali and not just friends with benefits. What Ali wanted. Ali stayed there till she fell asleep and left. She had some thinking to do.


	4. Chapter four

Ali finally connected all the pieces and realized that Ashlyn wanted to be with Ali and not just friends with benefits. What Ali wanted. Ali stayed there till she fell asleep and left. She had some thinking to do. 

\---  
Ashlyn woke up the next day to a killer headache and feeling the need to puke. She was trying to think back to the night before and could barely remember anything. All she remembered was dancing with some brunette. She decided to text someone to find out. She went to text Ali but realized the last time they talked was Ali rejecting her on a date. So she texted Nikki 

iMessage   
Ash  
"Dude. What happened last night "

iMessage  
Nikki  
"Oh good you're alive... Haha you died last night" 

iMessage   
Ash  
"Yeah feels like I did shit. Did I do anything stupid"

iMessage   
Nikki  
"Nah you were just dancing with some hot brunette then you disappeared and I guess went home"

iMessage   
Ash  
"fuck I feel like shit I'm never drinking that much again ha"

They continued to text about their team meeting later. Ashlyn ended up just ignoring Ali because she felt it wasn't in her place to approach her after Ali said no to her so she stuck to Nikki and kept her distance. Ali knew Ashlyn wasn't going to remember their conversation from last night but didn't know Ashlyn was going to ignore her. Ashlyn was giving Ali space and Ali was giving Ashlyn space. Nikki was oblivious and asked them both to grab a bite to eat after the meeting. Neither knowing the other was invited said yes, not that it would matter on any other day. 

They were at the table when the waitress came by the get their orders. She was clearly infatuated by Ashlyn and was trying really hard to flirt with her. Ashlyn didn't give two shits until Nikki called her out 

"Dude ash she's hot and she was hitting on you what are you doing get on that"

Ash did think she was hot and she didn't do anything, weird. They started talking about last night and Ash was listening but was also focusing on how she was gonna keep her food down she felt so hungover. She only tuned in and gave her two cents when she was semi interested 

"Oh Ali how was that dude haha he seemed really into you" 

Ashlyn looked up and right at Ali 

"Uhh he was fine. He kept buying me drinks"

As Ali was talking the waitress came back with their drinks. Ash was fuming at that discovery and she didn't exactly know why but she was so kind of a hot head

"Oh I thought I ordered a coke" she said to the waitress 

"What? I'm sure you said water"

"I'm pretty sure I said coke"  
Ash was smirking at her 

The waitress blushed and said "okay I'll go get you one" and went to grab her cup when Ashlyn did the same and ended up grabbing the waitresses hand 

"How about you go get me your number instead" and winked at her. The waitress broke into a small smile and nodded and walked away. 

"Boom. Harris has her ways, you're almost too smooth dude nice"

Ash just chuckled and took a sip of her water. Nikki turned back to Ali 

"Wait so you said he bought you drinks?"

"Yeah he was really good looking and a great dancer so we hit it off" Ali herself got mad at that interaction. She saw Ash move her lips to mimick her she got even more mad she continued "yeah then he took me home it was a great time"

Ash butt in "you let him take you home?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that"

Nikki butt in "niceeee Ali get inn"

Ash opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out so she closed it. She did that a few times. The food eventually came and they ate and spoke about random stuff and the team. That night neither texted each other. The next day they had practice but kept it professional, no extra remarks no joking around no side glances just professional. 

Ash was spending a lot of time with Nikki and Ali was spending time with Crystal. They kept themselves busy. Nikki realized that ash was always asking to spend time with her and she liked it but felt it was weird 

"Wait Ash I love that were hanging out all the time but why the hell aren't you hanging with Ali you guys are like inseparable"

"I don't know dude we haven't really spoken in like two weeks shits just weird"

"What happened? Why don't you just talk to her"

Ashlyn decided to tell Nikki everything because she was going crazy in her own head and Nikki just told Ash that she should play it off and let Ali approach her because it was a complicated sitch and Ashlyn couldn't jeopardize anything because they had to be on the same team. Ashlyn agreed because she didn't know what else to do so she decided to pretend nothing ever happened and if Ali approached her about it then she would do something. 

She waited. And waited. It seemed like Ali wanted nothing to do with her.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)

She waited. And waited. It seemed like Ali wanted nothing to do with her.   
\-------------------  
The Spirit had a big game today and they had to get the three points to stay in the playoff race. The fighting had not affected Ali and Ashlyn's individual performances but their defender-gk link was slightly affected. 

The spirit were up 1-0 and in the 80th minute Ali was sprinting against their forward as Ashlyn came out to scoop the ball. The forward jumped over Ashlyn but Ali was already off balance and happened to run right through Ashlyn kicking her and knocking the wind out of her. Ali immediately went to her as she was on the floor grunting with the ball and not getting up. 

"ash fuck I'm sorry are you alright"

Ash just laid there grunting and trying to get her breath back. Ash nodded indicating she was fine but Ali insisted

"I'm sorry Ash" 

Ashlyn knew Ali knew she was fine and knew that sorry was for something else. She got up and continued the game and That was the game saving save as the spirit ended up winning 1-0. After the game their team talk consisted of the usual but their Coach cracked a joke when taking about the teams defense 

"Ash, great job again in goal today. You kept us in the game more than once. I don't know what you did to Ali but damn she kicked you hard..." The team laughed 

"It was a very brave outing and a great save though. Great job" and he continued on about the other players as Ashlyn looked down and avoided eye contact with everyone during that. She was more distant from the team because Ali and Nikki were here two people basically she didn't really hangout with anyone else off the field so when Nikki was busy she was usually alone. Ali on the other hand was a floater she got along with everyone. They finished up and showered and all were heading out to leave. Ali grabbed her bag and was about to walk out when she turned and saw Ashlyn putting on her watch, she knew that was the last thing she did so she waited for her outside. Ash exited and saw Ali waiting for her, she wasn't gonna say anything but Ali did 

"I'm sorry again ash"

"It's fine, I'm fine I just got the wind knocked out of me" ash kept walking. 

"No I mean I'm sorry" she stopped at turned back to face Ali 

"Sorry? For what"

"I don't know for ignoring you and being weird and letting whatever get in the way and I don't know I just I miss you and hanging out with you" 

"I mean yeah you haven't really acknowledged me in like over two weeks. Ever since you didn't want to go to dinner with me" 

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just thought I upset you and wanted to give you space but I can't anymore I miss you too much" and she looked down as she said the last part. Ash couldn't help it she just enveloped Ali in a hug and rubbed her back. 

"I've missed you too princess why don't you come hangout? We have some episodes to catch up on I believe" 

Ali just smiled and met Ashlyn at hers as they both drove to the game. They had weekly hangouts to watch certain shows and due to their lack of communication they had missed a few weeks. They got to Ashlyn's and were sitting on her couch, they weren't touching but they were close. Things weren't awkward but they weren't completely normal. They were enjoying each other's company watching the show that was on. After some time Ali tried to get more comfy so leaned on Ashlyn and as a reaction she lifted her arm to put it around Ali. Once they were comfy they finally felt like before. Ali zoned out at one point and just remembered the conversation that she had with drunken ash and what Kyle had told her. She was deep in thought when she felt a nudge and snapped out

"Hellloooo Ali ?!? Are you even watching?"

"Huh? Hi yeah yeah I am I just zoned out"

"Okay i was about to get a drink and a snack do you want anything" 

"Just get me whatever you're getting" 

Ashlyn returned and put the plate on her lap so Ali sat next to her and could eat out of it. Ali went back into her head and ended up staring at Ashlyn subconsciously whilst thinking. Every time Ashlyn furrowed at the tv Ali would think it was cute everytime she smiled Ali smiled. She once again snapped out when ash turned and said 

"Ali why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face" 

"No hahah sorry I didn't mean to" and turned to continue watching TV. She knew she felt different with Ashlyn than the others but she knew Ashlyn was a player and that made her even more scared that she would get her heart broken .. Especially falling for a girl. Everyone always knew when Ali had a crush but Ali couldn't afford people knowing she liked Ashlyn especially if Ashlyn was gonna break her heart. Through thinking she happened to be staring at Ashlyn again as ash noticed and moved a hand to fan out on the side of her face to 'hide' behind. That again made Ali snap out and move her hand as she giggled and apologized again. But she held on to the hand a little too long. 

She watched Ashlyn's gaze go from the tv to her hand to Ali to her hand to the tv. Ali moved her hand and cleared her throat cuddling up to Ash and trying to finish watching what was on TV. Ali kept stealing glances of Ashlyn that weren't so secret. Ashlyn ignored it though. Eventually everything ended and Ali went home. She hugged Ash before leaving but held on for an extra few seconds. Ashlyn closed the door and let out a big exhale. She was gonna do everything in her power to be friends but that taste she did get of Ali is killing her. 

That weekend they had off. They had a ram packed few weeks and now they had a break. Nikki decided to throw a little party,everyone was invited plus whoever they knew if they wanted to come. Nikki didn't have a huge place but knew that not everyone would show up so those who did could bring some people. Ash arrived a little late but she looked fine as hell. 

The night went on and everyone was drinking pretty heavily. Drunk Ashlyn automatically was always concerned with Ali. So she was looking for Ali when she found her sitting on the couch by herself and sat next to her. She gave her a beer and said 

"For you princess" 

They had been on decent terms for a few days now and everything went back to normal. Ali realized how much she had missed Ashlyn and how Ashlyn always goes the extra mile to make her feel included in everything and loved. She leaned her head against Ashlyn at the thought and said "thanks" 

Eventually ash got a spurt of drunken energy and stood up pulling Ali with her. Her alcohol hadn't really  
hit her yet but then it did. Ashlyn moved to the living room and changed the music and started dancing and pulled Ali to dance too. Eventually everyone was dancing and Ali was dancing against Ash. It was friendly though, for now. 

Ali and Nikki were messing around and facing each other when Ali grabbed her ultimate dance partner Taylor and they squeezed inbetween Ash and Nikki and started grinding on each other. Nikki looked to Ashlyn and they both shrugged as Ali and Taylor backed up into them and started dancing with them. After like a minute Taylor erupted into drunken laughter and turned around to hug Nikki and they went to get more to drink and everyone followed but ash and Ali. Ali was still dancing on Ash and Ash was getting more and more into it. Eventually Ali turned in Ashlyn's arms and Ash lightly pushed her against the wall but kept a reasonable distance. Ali grinned drunkenly and said

"The plan worked" 

"What plan are you talking about princess"

Ali just shrugged and Ashlyn knew she was smashed. Her eyes were small and smile was huge and when she started shrugging it was almost game over. They stood like that for a few minutes till Ashlyn brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Ali slid down to the floor out of the blue and pouted. Ashlyn was drunk but not as drunk and sat next to her 

"You alright princess?"

Ali shook her head. 

"What's wrong do you want some water?"

Ali shook her head

"Do you want some air?"

Ali shook her head. 

"What do you want?"

"You" she mumbled. 

"What was that?" Ashlyn thought she heard but had to be sure 

"I want you" 

Ashlyn smiled "you're drunk princess comon let's take you home"

Ali shook her head 

"I want you" 

Ashlyn didn't say anything back. 

"No you don't you're drunk let's go I'll walk you to my house it's closer"

She made Ali stand and wrapped an arm around her and let Ali use her body to help her keep her balance. They said bye to everyone and left and Ali was silent most of the way home. Right as they got to Ashlyn's apartment Ali let go of Ashlyn and sat on the floor. Ashlyn knelt down to her level and spoke softly 

"Al we're here come on princess stand up" 

"No. I don't want to"

"Ali please"

"Only if you kiss me"

Ashlyn leant in and pecked her cheek. 

"Alright now come on" 

"No you didn't kiss me" and she pursed her lips.

Ashlyn didn't want to but what could a kiss do, she was also still quite drunk and Ali was still irresistible. So she leaned in and pecked her on the lips but Ali grabbed her face and deepened the kiss. The electricity that spread between them was ridiculous and Ashlyn forgot that all she asked for was a kiss and they were furiously making out on the floor. Ali started grinding her hips and Ash was about to totally lose her shit when she thought about how fucked up last time was that she softly pushed Ali off her and kissed her cheek and said 

"maybe when you're not so drunk princess"

She opened the door and pulled Ali in with her. Ali stayed silent until Ashlyn put her in bed and she fell asleep within seconds. Ashlyn moved to the couch and fell asleep there. She thought about the night and was trying to decide wether or not to bring it up to Ali and settled on leaving it up to Ali. She eventually fell asleep.


	6. Six

She opened the door and pulled Ali in with her. Ali stayed silent until Ashlyn put her in bed and she fell asleep within seconds. Ashlyn moved to the couch and fell asleep there. She thought about the night and was trying to decide wether or not to bring it up to Ali and settled on leaving it up to Ali. She eventually fell asleep.   
\--------------——--------  
Ash woke up first, she made enough coffee for the both of them but took a cup herself. She moved back to the couch and started watching tv waiting for Ali to wake up. She wasn't sure how she was going to go about things yet, last night was weird but she wanted to avoid all possibilities of going back to before where they weren't even acknowledging each other. She heard her bedroom door open and Ali strolled out all showered with Ashlyn's UNC shorts on and a nike long sleeve she found in Ashlyn's clothes. Ash got up and approached Ali 

"I felt nasty so I showered and wore whatever I found I hope that's okay"

"Yeah of course it's cool. How are you feeling?"

Ashlyn poured her coffee and gave her the mug and Ali smiled and said thanks and took a sip before responding. 

"Not as bad as I expected"

Ashlyn wondered if that meant she remembered what exactly happened last night. 

"That's good. If you're wondering why you're here it's because I walked you here. It was closer than your place and neither of us could drive"

"Yup I remember, thanks for taking care of me"

Shit. She remembers. But she's not acting weird about it. Ashlyn was contemplating bringing it up and asking her about it but she still wasn't sure. They spoke about random things that happened last night but didn't bring up what happened between them. Until Ali went for it

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch you know" 

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

Ash was at the sink washing up and Ali was sitting at the counter. Ash was facing the wall and Ali was facing ash. 

"Ash you never make me uncomfortable. You know that. Why didn't you wanna sleep with me?"

Ashlyn was taken back by the question she didn't know what kind of sleep Ali meant so she stayed quiet for a little. A little too long as Ali awkwardly continued

"I mean just like sleep sleep like night sleep"

Ali couldn't see but Ashlyn broke into a little smile hearing Ali stutter. She didn't know why, she just shrugged. Ali continued 

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" 

The voice got closer and suddenly Ashlyn felt arms around her waist and Ali's cheek against her back. Ashlyn turned around and gave her a hug 

"You didn't princess don't worry" 

They stayed in the hug for a while as neither of them let go. Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali's head and finally released their hug. They were back to tinkering with that line and it wasn't gonna be long until one of them crossed it. Ashlyn was determined to not let it be her tho. 

The post hug eye contact lingered a little too long. It was as if Ashlyn's body was a magnet and Ali was slowly drifting towards her until they were basically touching 

"Ash I ... I don't know... I need you, I need to be around you. I don't want you to be with anyone else I hate seeing you hit on girls"

it was as if Ali was thinking aloud and it came to such a surprise to Ash that she just looked into the distance but was listening. 

"I always feel the need to be near you or to be touching you and I can't help it. I don't know I haven't felt like this for a while and it just confuses the hell out of me that it's for my best friend I can't wrap my head around it it's driving me nuts" 

Ashlyn looked at Ali 

"Is it because your best friend is a girl?"

Ali shrugged and then nodded. Ash grabbed her hand and led her to their dining table and they sat down. 

"Look Ali I'm gonna talk to you from a neutral perspective okay? It's normal that you're confused but you can't help what you feel" 

Ashlyn went on and told her it was alright to feel how she felt and if she was confused that was normal and that she needs time to figure it out but she shouldn't be scared. Ali stayed quiet most of the time but every now and again would contribute. She was worried about what people would think of Her what her fans would think of her etc. Ashlyn stopped responding as a neutral and started saying stuff like 

"I would never pressure you to come out to your friends or family it'll be on your time and as for the fans you have to decide if it'll help your career.." 

It turned into a conversation about them and they both knew it. The convo ended in a long pause and Ali saying 

"Okay I think I want to try it"


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback as usual is always appreciated!!

Ash pondered for a second thinking about her reply 

"You THINK you want to try it?.. Al this is going to change things between us. It already did once. I don't think we should try this unless you're 100% sure of it" 

It was Ali's turn to ponder for a second. She wasn't 100% sure but how could she be? She didn't know what it was gonna be like. But she really did want to try it

"I want to try it. I want to try and be more than friends" 

Ali finished her sentence looking at the table. She didn't see Ashlyn break into a smile but could sense it in Ashlyn's next sentence 

"Oh is princess Krieger trying to ask me out?" 

Ali turned bright red and mumbled 

"Shut up" 

Ashlyn felt bad so she walked around the table and offered a hand to Ali and brought them to the couch. They resumed their usual position of Ali's head on Ashlyn's shoulder with legs entangled. Ashlyn kissed her head and said

"It would be an honor to go out with a princess" 

Ali was starting to think it was the right decision but she still wasn't totally persuaded. Ashlyn realized she hadn't showered so she left Ali on the couch whilst she showered and then came back to resume her position. The whiff of Ashlyn's shower gel and deodorant made Ali's senses tingle and she suddenly couldn't get enough of Ash. She cuddled in closer and Ash kissed her temple. Ali turned to look at Ash and her eyes went straight to her lips. Ashlyn eyebrows went crooked when she saw the fire in Ali's eyes and Ali simply said 

"You smell good" with a hum of approval and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was far from a peck so it led to some pretty intense making out. that's all it took for me to lose my shit, fuck, Ali thought this girl was gonna be the death of her. 

Ali ended up straddling Ashlyn with Ashs help of getting her body over and Ashlyn's hands were very low on her hips Ali's were around her neck. Somehow ash managed to pull away and through the heavy breathing she panted 

"Ali if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop"

Ali thought about it and backed off, they'd gone through a lot today already and it was different now that they were both sober and weren't just friends. Ali nodded and moved off Ash and mumbled 

"I'm sorry"

"Babe don't be sorry it's completely fine I was kind of hoping you'd stop anyways because you deserve more than what was about to happen" 

Ali was smiling at the use of the word babe but it came so naturally she loved the sound of it. Eventually Ali had to go because her best friend Emily had been texting her ever since she 'vanished' last night and wanted to meet up for dinner coz she wanted to talk about the party. Ashlyn walked Ali to the door and Ali got on her toes and cupped Ashlyn's face and gave her a meaningful kiss that left Ash dumbfounded for a few seconds after she pulled away. 

"Bye Princess I'll text you later" 

Ali got ready for dinner at her house and met up with Em and they sat down at a small family run Italian place near Ali's apartment. They started off with small talk, the topic of last night came up and Em went on to tell Ali about this guy she met who took her home and slept with her and then fell asleep during their second time and was gone before she woke up in the morning. It seemed like she liked him and was upset about the situation but she was trying to turn it into a joke. She then asked Ali 

"Wait, you disappeared before me! Where the hell did you go? Or rather who with?" 

They told each other everything so Ali was trying to figure out how to word it without having her freak out and yell at the whole restaurant. They've spoken about Ash before, Em loved her, she thought Ash was the shit. She had a doubt that Ash liked Ali but never said anything to avoid planting thoughts in Ali's mind. 

"Ali? Stop building up so much suspense!"

"Uhhh well I didn't sleep anyone" 

"what the fuck? Then just tell me lol what's the big deal"

"I went home with Ash"

"Oh right" she remarked, she didn't get it. As if on cue Ali's phone vibrated and it was from ash, she swiped it and automatically broke into a smile 

iMessage   
Ashlyn Harris   
Hi babe hope dinner is good let me know when you're home xx

Em grabbed her phone and before Ali could even react her jaw dropped. 

"Spill now"

"Well if you would let me finish... I was gonna tell you that I made a total fool out of myself trying to get with her in my drunken ass state and she didn't let it get far. Then the next day we had a huge talk and I decided I'm gonna see what it's like to be with her" 

"Ali.. She's a girl though and your best friend?"

"Em it's confusing enough for me I don't know how to put it in words exactlyy but all I know is I feel things I feel when I like a boy when I'm with Ash I crave her touch I just ..she makes me happy. I don't know I wasn't sure but I'll regret it if I don't try"

Em thought for a moment 

"I mean Ash is totally badass and I can see why you think she's hot. She's totally obsessed with you too. So spill !!"

"Well you know how a while ago how we hooked up right and then it was all weird. Well I couldn't stop thinking about it and I don't know why things didn't workout. Em she made me feel things I've never felt before like fuck" Ali's voice lowered into a whisper because they were in a restaurant "I don't know what she was doing exactly but by far it was the best sex I've ever had"

Em laughed "Damn Ash has moves, I guess her player days did her good getting all that experience"

Ali laughed "yeah except I have no clue why when I tried to initiate something today she didn't let it get that far" 

"Maybe you sucked" Em taunted. 

".. I couldn't suck I didn't get a chance to suck I was that burnt"

Ems face went from a grin to a surprised face 

"Shit... Got to remind myself to high five her" 

"Shut up! But yeah she wants to take things slow and stuff"

"Wow al looks like you found yourself someone who genuinely cares. I'm glad"

Ali realized that Ashlyn would never hurt her, or take advantage of her like Emily felt taken advantage of last night. She smiled at herself. She was almost certain it was the right decision. 

They finished dinner and Ali drove home. As Ash asked she sent her message. Ash was just watching TV when her phone buzzed she grabbed it 

iMessage   
Ali Princess Krieger   
I'm home! Dinner was so much fun. I told Em about us 

This genuinely surprised Ash but she also knew that Ali and this girl told each other everything. Ash wanted to spend every second with Ali but she wasn't going to take up all her time so the next message surprised her a little too

iMessage   
Ali Princess Krieger   
Want to come over for lunch tomorrow?

iMessage   
Ashlyn Harris   
You did? :) Sure princess what time 

iMessage   
Ali Princess Krieger  
Around 12:00?

They continued to text about random stuff until Ali went to bed. Ashlyn has never felt like this about anyone and she was excited to pursue Ali and their relationship. She was scared to scare off Ali so she knew she was going to have to be extra careful about everything.   
\------———-------


End file.
